Harry Potter Drabbles
by NotYourScorpius
Summary: Just what the title says: this is a collection of 100-word Harry Potter drabbles from any/all eras I feel inclined to write about. Many of the drabbles are light-hearted, some are serious, and some are just Sirius. T for some language. Latest: Hermione and her Library.
1. After Lupin Left

**Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling's work of art. I do, however, have the wonderful luck to be able to play around in her magical sandbox that is Harry Potter.**

 **Author's Note: This is set around an hour after Lupin storms out of Grimmauld Place. And by the way, please check out the poll on my profile page!**

* * *

"Hermione…"

"What is it, Harry?"

"What about James? I mean, would he understand? Would he know that I just wanted Lupin to go back to Tonks and the baby and be a parent?"

"I know he wouldn't disagree with you. He died saving his wife and child… I think if he were alive, he would convince Lupin to stand by his family."

"But would he have… you know… said that? I really didn't want to be so…."

"James wouldn't have called his friend a coward."

"But-"

"He would have forgiven it, though, if it made Lupin do the right thing."


	2. Lily's Reflections

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Lily stretched next to James on the couch. He was still asleep to her left, radiating contentedness.

As Lily snuggled up against him, she contemplated how their relationship had blossomed over the year. Before, she'd never guessed Potter was more than a big-headed prat. Now, she'd never been happier.

James was the sweetest person she'd met. He was loyal to his loved ones, and therefore enemies with anyone unkind to those few. He knew what was right, and was willing to die for it.

They were soulmates. Lily knew it, as sure as she was asleep next to James Potter.


	3. Sirius in Azkaban

**Author's Note: This is about Sirius in Azkaban, when he's just arrived and is beginning to think about the _why._**

* * *

The anger had come only several minutes ago, when the cell bolt _thunked_ close for the final time. It was a dull sound, foreboding and ominous and… _angering_.

Or, it seemed that way to Sirius. Perhaps it wasn't awful for normal people, who didn't get arrested without a trial, who weren't condemned to take their final breath in Azkaban.

He shouldn't be here.

Why, he thought, why is the Ministry so prejudiced? _If I hadn't been a Black, they would have given me a trial._

Damn the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Damn the Ministry. Damn them all.


	4. Sirius Sleep-Talks

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Author's Note: Sirius is keeping James and Remus up at night with his mumblings. Set around their second or third year.**

* * *

"James. Why is it plural? One Jame but three Jame-s. Are there multiple Jame-s in the room?"

"Mate, thanks for the deep thoughts about my name, but let us sleep!"

"Where are the other Jame-s? Are they invisible? Well, hi other Jame-s."

"Sirius, are you feeling all right? Did our Sleeping Draught create toxic vapours?"

"I only ever hear one Jame. Are the others silent?"

"Remus, should bring him to the Hospital Wing?"

"No, there's only one Jame I know. He is my friend. I will sleep now."

"What's wrong with him? He's mental!"

"James? I think he was sleep-talking."


	5. Hermione deals with Peeves

**Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters, so don't sue me.**

* * *

Peeves was floating down the Transfiguration corridor. Hermione, travelling alone, instinctively lifted her textbook to her face, in case Peeves was hiding some unpleasant projectile behind his mischievous grin.

"Why, it's Potty's friend Granger! What's the matter, Granger? Haven't gotten an _O_ on an essay today? Peevesy can help you," the poltergeist said as he hefted a Dungbomb to his shoulder.

Hermione, in turn, hefted her wand. "I think I can help you with your problems. Why don't we call the Baron? I'm sure he'd be very interested in your Dungbomb."

"Oh, Granger needn't trouble herself." And he zoomed away.


	6. Scary Lily

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm just a student who should really be doing actual homework right now...**

* * *

"Remus?"

"Mmm?"

"Have you ever been scared of a girl before?"

"Are you talking about Lily?"

"Well, what other girl is terrifying?"

"Lily scares you, James?"

"You mean she doesn't scare you?"

"Lily's my friend, and why on earth does she scare you?"

"She's a nightmare, always threatening me… and how does she stay awake in Binns' class?"

"I stay awake in Binns' class and I don't scare you, right?"

"Yeah, but you're Moony, and besides, don't you think her hair makes her even more scary?"

"Her hair? James, do you fancy her?"

"No, but she's just scary, isn't she?"


	7. Posthumous Letter to Lily

Dear Lily,

I'm sorry that I ruined everything. I'm sorry that I shattered whatever we could have had. I know you'll never forgive me, and I don't expect you to do so. After all, neither have I.

I can never take back those horrible things I said, but I fervently wish I could. I made all the wrong choices and I have learned from those, but it is too late to change anything. I brought this about, but I will never be able to fix it.

It wasn't your fault.

With all the love and remorse you'll never know,

Sev

* * *

Oh, this one made me sad. If it made you sad, I have done my duty.

-TransfigurationToday who still doesn't own Harry Potter


	8. Lily vs Marlene re: Potter

**Disclaimer: Still a procrastinating student that writes drabbles in her not-spare time.**

* * *

"He's a creep."

"He's smitten!"

"Don't be daft, Marlene. He's an imbecile!"

"You're the daft one here. Everyone knows that James Potter fancies you like mad. Why else would he wave to you every time he scores a goal?"

"Because he's idiotic."

"Why else would he bow to you every time you speak to him? He's smitten."

"Someone's thought this over in frightening detail."

"And someone else obviously hasn't. Admit it, he's in love with you."

"There's nothing to admit! He's a fool to think I'd give him a moment's attention."

"If that's so, why are we having this conversation?"


	9. Hermione on Harry's Temper

It isn't his fault, although it is very much his fault.

It isn't Harry's fault that the world turned against him, and I suppose his bitterness against the Dursleys, pent up as it is all summer, doesn't help his mood swings.

But he doesn't have to go biting our heads off! He should know better than to antagonise his only real friends.

(Ron and I are his only real friends. Everyone else could change their opinions with the next Daily Prophet article.)

He claims that Ron and I are constantly bickering, but does he even notice his own warmongering outbursts?


	10. The Marauders' Mysterious Clock

The Marauders had a clock. It didn't work; it never had. None of them remembered a time when it did.

None of them remembered who'd acquired it, either.

James blamed Remus. _"He constantly collects odd things. Remember that lampshade he brought in here?"_

Remus blamed Sirius. _"I bet he thought it was artistic or something equally ridiculous."_

Sirius blamed James. _"Lily probably touched it once with her elbow."_

Peter blamed nobody. _"Maybe a house-elf forgot it."_

All parties denied the accusations. They never asked any house-elves about it.

Despite its mysterious origins, the Marauders were fond of their broken clock.


	11. The Head Girl's First Problem

He's Head Boy. Potter is Head Boy.

I think I might quit Hogwarts. At the very least, I'll be sick.

He came sauntering into the Head compartment, looking _ever_ so satisfied with himself. I told him he was in the wrong compartment, but he showed me his letter. It wasn't forged.

That was when I excused myself.

Potter is Head Boy. I'll just have to repeat that to myself until the thought stops making me ill.

What's Dumbledore playing at? Potter is the absolute last choice for a student Head.

This is shaping up to be a very long year.


	12. Hermione and her Library

Hogwarts' library was the well-known but often underrated haunt of a well-known but often underrated student.

This student was Hermione Granger. She often escaped to the oak furnishings and dim lighting of the library. For one, the Gryffindor common room was just too noisy to get any real work done.

The second reason was more personal. The library held a special place in her heart, being one of the only things that she really knew from her old life. Libraries are libraries, Hermione thought. Not even magic can change one. But a library can make magic.

It did for Hermione.

* * *

P.S. Please check out the poll on my profile page!


End file.
